


The Unravel

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Torchwood Agent Light Yagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kira had been defeated when they came for me. According to Jack Harkness, they had been observing me for a while now. My intelligence and skills made me a perfect candidate for Torchwood.





	1. Prologue

Kira had been defeated when they came for me. According to Jack Harkness, they had been observing me for a while now. My intelligence and skills made me a perfect candidate for Torchwood, however they never approached when I was suspected of being Kira. It was a chance to move to another country where no one knew me and protect the world from other worldly threats. I accepted instantly, a chance to get away from everyone and everything which has happened. I left the same day they came for me, I was already fluent in English. I told no one where I was going. I didn’t even leave a note, I just disappeared. I didn’t want anyone to come after me anyway. L, my father and the task force, I wanted to put everything behind me and start my new life as a torchwood agent.

~6 months later~

Light collapsed onto his chair, his desk was spotless. All his paperwork was complete and filed in the correct place. The rest of the hub looked like a biohazards area. Empty takeout boxes were pilling up around Owen’s desk. Jack and Ianto were talking in Jack’s office, the tea boy looked like he hadn’t slept at all last night. Neither Tosh or Owen had arrived which didn’t surprised Light. Tosh always arrived at 8 whilst the earliest Owen would come in was 9 if he was having a good morning.

“Good morning Light” Susie greeted when she took the welding helmet she wore whilst working on the resurrection gauntlet which she was a little obsessed with.

“Morning Susie, would you like some coffee?” Light asked, he was the only other person who could touch Ianto’s precious coffee maker because he was the only person who wouldn’t break it.

“I would love some, thank you Light” Susie answered before getting back to her work. Light quickly stood up and headed towards the coffee machine. He was getting two mugs when he heard the cog door alarm sound. Light glanced over to see Tosh walk in followed by a grumpy Owen.

“Morning Tosh, Owen” Light greeted before turning back to the coffee machine.

“Morning Light, did you have a good night” Tosh asked as she took off her coat and placed it on the back of her chair before booting up her computer.

“I did, what about you?” Light replied whilst pouring the coffee into the mugs.

“Yes, I got to finish the book I have been reading. I brought it with me I think you might enjoy it” Tosh answered as she pulled a Japanese computer programming book for her bag. Light and Tosh had the same interests which meant Light could have a proper intellectual conversation without dumbing it down for Owen or Jack to fully understand, Ianto and Susie were at a similar level as well making debates quite interesting when they occurred. 

Jack soon swaggered out of his office with Ianto trailing behind an irritating look was present on the coffee boy’s face. Jack meanwhile was grinning ear to ear.

“Oh no” Light whispered, the last time Jack wore that expression resulted in the whole team searching for an ‘ancient alien object’. It was a glorified can opener.

“Whatever it is, the answer is no” Owen spoke up before quickly scurrying off to hide in the autopsy bay. Susie followed in suit with promptly putting her welding helmet back on her head and turning her attention to the resurrection gauntlet. Tosh grabbed her headphones and violently shoved them into the audio jack.

“Hey, you didn’t even listen to what I had to say!” Jack practically whined with a visible pout on his lips. “Can you believe this Ianto!” Jack continued turning to face the empty space which the archivist previously occupied, Light caught a glance of a figure disappearing into the archives.

“Iantooo” Jack whined then set his eyes of Light.

“Light hear me out, the others are just overreacting” Jack begged.

“With all due respect boss but I am not looking for another tin opener” Light said before promptly disappearing after Ianto. He was sure the archivist could allow him to hide down there for a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 1

L tried to comprehend to the thoughts that Light had disappeared because he was Kira and was worried that the truth would get out eventually but for some reason L couldn’t believe it no matter how hard he tried. Light’s father had begged L to try and find Light, they discovered he was approached by a group of individuals, but the camera was faced at the wrong angle L was able to read their lips or Light’s. The individual’s then left light alone and later that day L discovered to his horror that Light had vanished. And he tried, he really did but finding Light was just as hard as trying to locate Kira or to catch Beyond Birthday, it was practically impossible but L dealt with impossible tasks each day, yet he had never came across something as complex as Light Yagami and as much as L hated to admit it… he had become obsessed with the young man. 

L searched and searched country after country but there was no sign it was like Light had just dropped off the face of the earth. It had been six months now and L was still searching. He still had to investigate other cases to keep up his reputation as L and on occasion would leave where he was based to search the area for any clues of Light even showing his picture to the locals but still nothing. 164 cased solved and none of them had brought him any closer to Light. 

“L we have a new case” Watari said “The Welsh Police has contacted us on strange attacks occurring for over a month they had previous contacted a special opts agency but haven’t heard any results from them and considering the attacks are still taking place they have become desperate”. 

“Inform the police that we are on our way” L said before shoving another piece of cake into his mouth. 

“Certainly L, I will get the plane ready we shall leave in a few hours”. 

“Oh, and Watari.. Where in Wales is this case?” L asked as he pulled up the map he had been marking of places where he had searched for Light. 

“Cardiff”   
  
  



End file.
